SelfFulfilling Prophecy
by RedSmileyFace
Summary: Remy goes back in time and learns more about his history. A girl from the past travels to the future and learns to change her past. They find their true love in the different times. Confused? Good. Rating may go up.
1. Travelling Through Time

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothing.

**A.N. **As of now, there are four stories on my computer, three are posted. All have chapters to be written. Gahh! Anyway, hope you like the story. Criticisms are most welcome.

**Self-Fulfilling Prophecy**

Remy was sitting on a bench in the park, contemplating life. Josephine Anne McBride was also sitting on the bench, also contemplating life. What brought them together were their thoughts and the shear coincidence that surrounded the night, for it was night, in New Orleans. They were as far apart as could be, by 250 years. They were as close as could be, as far as the planets were concerned. For the planets in alignment could see that both of the persons in questions were in the exact same spot (bench wise, not year wise), and had the exact same feelings. All it would take is for them to fall asleep for the magic to perform.

And what were they feeling? Josie was feeling that womanhood was not much better then slavery. She felt trapped, and couldn't run away, what with her father's 'family business', a group of close and distant family members that would keep her in line and have her do her 'duty'. 'Duty' as in marrying a complete stranger in less then 6 months coming all the way from Tennessee. Even though she loved Mississippi, she hated the fact that she lived on a huge plantation with very few people to talk to. Her only friends were some of the slaves and her mother. Her mother also was forced to marry, but said that it turned out all right. Josie felt betrayed. She longed for the days when she was younger and ran the fields and acted like a boy. She wished she could just give up her life.

Remy was thinking of how crappy his life was. Sure, he got all the ladies, but he also had to live a hard life of thievery and betrayal. How could they expect him to marry a girl just to quiet the tensions between the guilds? And he couldn't run, not with the thieves searching skills and the assassin's deadly aim. No, he was stuck, and it felt like the times had never changed. 'Stupid, fucking arranged marriages!' They told him it was his 'duty' as the thieves' prince. Right now, he wished he never was adopted to be the only son of his father, the leader of the thieves' guild. He longed for the days when he was a 'street rat', living off stolen wallets and friendly vendors and very warm beds. He wished he could just give up his life.

They left the park went to their homes in the same state, same town, same house, 250 years apart, following the same path, being led by a protector their father ordered to have around, sighing and wistfully looking at the same moon. New Orleans, Louisiana was certainly different from Caldecott, in a good way, and bad, Josie thought. New Orleans is my prison and my life, Remy thought. They went to sleep in their beds, one a spacious room one the third floor of the house, the other in the barn of the house, which was now more decoration and homey rather then farm attired and offered a night sky view. Both fell asleep. And the planets did their magic.

Remy LeBeau woke at the crack of dawn, and not because he wanted to. A pitchfork was menacingly poking him in the ribs and some man was yelling at him for trespassing.

"I ain't trespassing! I live here!"

"Yeah, and I'm George Washington. Get moving, you swamp rat, before I get the dogs to chase you out! Don't think I'm fooled by those eyes you got, you still trespassing. I'm sure the good lord would reward me for skewing such spawn!"

His obscenities got worse, and Remy took care and made like he would leave soon. It was then Remy took a quick look at his surroundings, and noticed that the normal decorations of the barn were gone. Instead, there were horses, hay, sacks of corn and wheat, and all the tools of farming. There were also many people staring at him, people dressed in strange clothing. He was smart, he knew something was wrong, and would not be a good idea to get on the wrong side of this man when he, Remy, was obviously in the wrong. 'I don't remember being drunk last night, how did I end up in the wrong place?' "Sorry, mon ami, didn't realize where I was, I thought I was somewhere else. I'll leave."

"You better leave , you good for nothing swamp rat, devil eyed spawn. You come back here, I'll shoot you. That'll teach you to steal from the McBrides'!"

Something clicked in Remy's head at that name, but couldn't register why, so he just left the lands figuring he would head home. A lot of yards later, he came upon the edge of the property and realized, with a shock, "I ain't in Kansas anymore...". He could tell that he was still in New Orleans, but in a different time. He was just that smart. He continued walking, in the direction of the park. Once there, he sat on the same bench and tried to think of what to do.

Josephine woke up in a bed, fully rested, and sighed, thinking it was going to be a beautiful day with the sun shining in the room... 'Wait, why is there sun in my view? Didn't I close the curtains surrounding my bed? What is that smell? Oh... my... god... there is a man in my bed! Father's gonna kill me! What's that on the night stand with the weird numbers? What does 5:30 mean? I gonna have a fit! This is insane!" And have a fit she did. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she woke everyone in the house, all three floors, but not the barn. She ran out of the bed and ran out the room, running down the stairs, not registering the fact that the place she was in was the same structure as the one of her father's summer house. She was stopped in the kitchen by an aging woman before she could reach the door.

"What yo problem girl? One of my nephews not treat you right? Why are you wearing a strange outfit?"

"How dare you address me that way! I am Josephine Anne McBride! I demand to be taken back to my father's house with clean clothes you lowly servant!"

Tantie Mattie, the aging woman, paled considerably. When she was but 23 years old and married Jean Luc LeBeau's brother, she was given a letter from the 1800's explaining the arrival of this very girl. The red eyes also confirmed the description from the letter, although they looked more brown in the kitchen light. She had scoffed at the whole business before, but now... time to follow those once obscure directions.

"My lady," 'I can't believe myself!' "I will give you clothes and money, but I cannot take you to your house."

By now, the whole house was in the kitchen, wanting to know what was going on. Mattie shooed them away, it took a good ten minutes to do so, and then took Josephine to her room. "This is going to sound strange, my lady, but you are going to have to trust me. You have been thrown into the future, about 200 years."

Josephine scoffed. "Release me at once! If you do not, my father will come to find me and you will not like the results, I promise you."

"Take a look around you, will you girl? Don't you see all these strange devices? Look out the window, see the wires? Honey, recognize the room you are in! Didn't you recognize the shape of this house? It's the same one you lived in your whole life, just 250 years later!"

"I... refuse to believe you! Give me clothes! Let me out!"

Mattie sighed, there was no reasoning with the girl, just as predicted. "All right, here are some clothes. I trust you know how to get to the park? You'll find all you need there."

With new clothes ( 'What are these strange clothes? They feel strong, yet are light and feel comfortable?') Josephine Anne walked to the park. At the border of the estate, she realized something was horrible wrong. 'What is this black road? Why are the sidewalks hard? Where are the horses? The big houses? Why are there many smaller houses along the road? These drunks! The police would never have let them roam so freely!' In her incredulous state, she decided to take the only advice she had since arriving at the strange place and head for the park.

Remy arrived at the park that he knew so well and was relieved to see that the park had not changed much from what he knew. It was cleaner, and held more people, but the layout was the same. He went to his favorite bench, the one facing the river right where there was a weeping willow (are there even willows in the south? never been there, if i get things wrong, i am soooo sorry). If it was night time, you could feel the sun behind you as it set and it cast a beautiful light on the things you were looking at. However, it was early morning, and Gambit was feeling too confused to admire the view. 'First, I'm gonna need to find out what time period I'm in. I also need to find a place to crash. Money shouldn't be a problem, from my grandpa tells me, people in the past were a lot more gullible and easier to steal from. Although I think this is beyond his time, oh well. I'm gonna need new clothes too, with these night clothes from my time, people here gonna think I'm a poor drunk.' Of course, Gambit was not enjoying the view, he was thinking on how to survive the past. However, who couldn't enjoy the view of the woman walking now into the park? She was dressed as a woman, though he could tell she was about his age, round 15. She was wearing a light green dress, his favorite color, and had long red hair, another favorite color of his. Her body was very pleasing to look at, and she commanded respect as she walked through the park, her servant following her. He could tell she was the richest person there at the park, he decided to work on her first, to survive. Then, to his surprise, she walked right up to him! 'Why would this rich, beautiful woman want to approach me? Well, this makes things easier.'

She came up to Gambit, and he could hardly supress a gasp, she had red eyes, same as him, only with white background, not black. "How do you have red eyes?"

"Gambit, I thought you knew. Don't you remember me? This is our bench."

"Non, don't know you. You won't believe this, but I'm from another time. However, I dearly would love to get to know you." Gambit replied, getting over his initial shock.

"Of course your from the future, don't pull the charm crap on me. I was there and I helped you with a problem. You found your meaning, you love, with my help, don't you remember?"

At this point, Gambit was sitting with his mouth open. "This is hardly becoming you Remy LeBeau. Wait, you claimed you knew me then, perhaps this is what you were referring to, maybe you were sent into the past before I was sent to the future. That would explain it..."

At which Gambit gained _some _of his composure, "Care to explain what you are rambling about?"

"No. It would be too confusing for you to comprehend. It's already made my mind a complete mess. But I will help you get some clothes and money. Don't you dare try to steal from me, I know it all, after all you taught it to me. Come." Josephine turned to her servant "Breath a word of this to anyone, I will personally whip you. Don't matter that you are my friend, comprehend?" "Yes, mame" And the trio walked out of the park back to the mansion, sure to avoid anybody from the house. Gambit, to stunned at the moment, and willing to believe what the red haired girl told him, was silent the whole trip, although he had a lot of questions to ask.

Josephine Anne arrived at the park, sat at her favorite park bench, and was almost the breaking point towards shock, that she decided not to think for a few minutes, but just admire the view, to calm her nerves. 'Good thing this park is still here. Shame that it is not as beautiful as back home. But the weeping willow looks more mature, more beautiful. This place can not be that bad if there is still beautiful things in it.' As she was thinking of beautiful things in this world, she saw a beautiful man enter the park, and walking towards her! No man would dare approach her at home unless properly introduced to society. But since this was a different place, and he wasn't bad to look at, even with strange clothes, she felt rather excited to meet the man. He spoke first, which was also out of line, if she had thought of it.

"Good to see you again, Josie." He said with a huge grin, a sincere one too. To say Josephine was shocked would have been an understatement. It didn't help that she was shocked to see his strange red on black eyes. However, being an educated lady of society, she stayed calm and poised on the bench, and waited a few seconds before responding, "I don't know what kind of trick you are pulling, but I have never seen the likes of you before."

"Sure you have, in the past... you don't remember. We had a long time to talk about it too. We both traveled in time. We stayed lost in time for a long time, but when we got back to our respective times, we found we were only gone for six hours, the time we were sleeping. We 'woke' up to find each other in the beginning of our trip in time. Confusing, non? You'll get it later. Actually, you have already figured it out, in the past, after you go back..."

The ramblings of the man in front of Josephine was totally lost upon her. All she wanted was to find her servants, eat breakfast, and forget everything. That wasn't going to happen.

"Anyway, ma bella, wanna go get something to eat? I promise I'll explain some more, OK?"

Josephine dully nodded and accepted his extended hand. They walked in silence towards... she didn't know what. It was a building and it looked like that it was going to be where she was getting breakfast.

**A.N. **If you haven't figured it out, Josephine Anne McBride is not Rouge, Jean, or any of the x-men characters. If your confused, time-wise, I'm not going to explain it until the end. Any other questions, I'll be happy to answer. As always, criticisms! Leave a comment! Later.


	2. Relatives? Strange

**Day Two**

**Present Day, Louisiana, in some diner**

Josephine Anne McBride was sitting where she never thought she would sit, in a booth with a man she never met before. She had just gotten used to the fact that she was in a different time, how else could she explain the strange carriages, clothing and behavior the people had? Speaking of strange behavior of people, the man in front of her would have been imprisoned by her father if he had ever done half the flirting he did in the past. She, however, found it hilarious, the lines were silly, something from one of the funny plays that were played once a week at her home in the past. For the past half hour, he talked non-stop about his many adventures, obviously trying to calm her and gain her trust. It worked.

She was unprepared, however, for the first question the man, Remy he called himself, asked her, "Why are your eyes red? You would never tell me."

Staring blankly at him for his blunt question, she almost lost her ability to talk. She regained it and retorted with her lady-like voice, choosing to look down on him this time, "I could ask you the same. You do not see me asking impersonal questions to you, do you? How about I go to the nearest police station and have them arrest you with what you told me from you 'stories'?"

"Sorry, Josie, didn't mean to come on as impersonal." By his face, the cocky smile gone, eyes that wouldn't break contact with hers, she knew he was sincere. By way of telling him she accepted his apology and trusted him to a certain extent, she answered his question; "I became sick when I was about 12, three years ago. I originally had brown eyes, but they changed during my sickness. The doctors have never seen anything like it before, and haven't since. I'm the only one so far, until you, to have this strange abnormality. Now, my turn for a question, who was the man that I woke up in bed next to?"

"You'll have to be more specific then that, I have many cousins that live in that house."

"He had short brown hair, a cute nose, strong face muscles, unlike your angular features. When I screamed and he opened his eyes, he had eyes like the sea after a storm, you know that color? Grayish blue, but real dark. I can not describe any more, I just felt he was debonair, his looks added to it, it is hard to describe."

"That's one of my first cousins, Etienne LeBeau, the only 'gentleman' in the family, so says my Tantte Mattie. I'm surprised... well, not really, I should say it's ironic, that you thought he was handsome. He looks like our great-great-grandfather... your husband. I met him when I went back in time…"

As he talked about the man, Josephine just sat there in stunned silence.

**Mid 1800's, Louisiana, McBride Mansion (later, LeBeau Mansion)**

After Remy had clothes, provided by one of the servants, Josie took him to the servants' kitchen to get something to eat. Remy had to admit, the food was really, really good, for not being spicy Cajun food, that is. Since he was out of his element, he waited for her to start the conversation, she didn't keep him waiting too long, "I always forgot to ask you, are you the only one in your family to have any eye abnormality?"

"Yeah. So, you already know me? I'm gonna try to get my head around that, you went to the future, then helped me..."

"Actually, it was your family that I helped, not just you." Interrupted Josephine.

"OK. After that, you came back here, and, apparently so did I. But I don't remember anything. How do you explain that?"

"Well..."

They talked all during breakfast, and Remy still did not understand. The whole space time thing was really unnerving to one who never passed science classes or read sci-fi books or even watched sci-fi shows. "Enough of this topic! Gahh! How about something else..."

"Good idea, back to your eyes, no one else?" "No." "That must mean this skips generations, or it only appears in the mutants of our family..."

Remy almost choked on the toast he was eating. "How do you know about mutants?" He completely missed the comment about her sharing his family.

"Because... nah, you'll find out later. Anyway, almost done your breakfast? You said you would help me get away from my father."

"I did? I'm never one to back away from a promise, especially from a beautiful fille such as yourself, but, when did I promise?"

"You will promise, after you go back, knowing that your past self would..."

"You know what, forget I asked. Since you helped me after I traveled back in time, I will help you. 'Sides, gives me a chance to really thank you later on, if you know what I mean." Remy was really at a lost, though he tried to hide it. Here was this girl who was not drooling over him like most girls, and she knew stuff from his time that weren't even in existence back then, (except for Wolverine, but he was in Canada, not southern America). His musing were cut short by his choking on an egg after a comment made by Josephine.

"Oh, stop flirting with me already. You're not my type, and it would hardly do me any good to accept 'thanks' from my great- great-grandson, if you know what mean."

**Present Day, still in Louisiana, LeBeau Mansion (once McBride Mansion)**

The rest of breakfast was silent as was the walk back to Remy's home. He tried to attempt more talk, but Josephine was mulling over the facts that she was recently given. Upon entering the house, lunch smells were coming from the kitchen and everybody was moving around. She noticed most of the people had either brown hair or brownish-red, like Remy. Most people were ignoring her, and she was OK with that. Normally, she would have huffed and left, she was upper class after all, but she was now in a daze, and could care less.

Remy took her up to a spare room. More or less thinking straight, she noticed it was the room her best friend/servant slept in. She now took in the fact the LeBeau house was her house, just many years later. Remy spoke to her, "You just rest here for now. I'll come back when lunch is ready. I'm gonna talk to my family, tell them what's happening, OK?"

"Sure." With that he left. Josephine sat there on the bed for a few minutes, thinking about her father, how she was spared from his whippings for now. She thought about her servants, were they being beaten? She wanted to know more, and she wasn't going to be kept our of the dark any more then she already was, so she tiptoed out of the room and back down the stairs, hiding on the bottom, listening to the conversation in the living room.

"This in no way postpones the wedding."

"Didn't think it would, pa. I was just thinking that I would help her get adjusted to the whole situation. Time traveling does make one confused, you know. She is your grandma, after all, didn't you recognize her when we walked in?"

"No, there are no pictures of her or her husband from then, for all I know, this is some trick by you to get out of your duty."

"It's not, pa."

"Just be sure to remember that. She can stay here as long as she wants, and she can come to the party after the wedding rehearsal tonight, but don't you start getting ideas, there's Belladonna to consider, OK?"

"For the last time! Why would I consider flirting with a relative? I get sick thinkin' of that! Eww. I'm gonna get something to eat."

"What about the girl? She gonna eat?"

"Yeah, I'll go get her."

Josephine went to her room before he saw her listening. He came to get her and they left to get lunch downstairs.

**Mid 1800's **

Sometime after Remy was done choking on his breakfast, he and Josephine were sitting in the back porch of the mansion, avoiding her father. "So, what did I promise to help you with?"

"To help me get out of a marriage. My father arranged a marriage for me with an older man I never met. Also, to get a life. All I ever do is sit and look beautiful, and listen to gossip too. It is getting old. All I have are the sunsets at the park and my servants, who are my friends."

"You must do a lot of thinking, non?"

"Yes. I thought of writing some of my ideas down and make some stories. Father would never approve of such a thing, 'it is not proper for a woman'."

"That sounds stupid. But, how am I supposed to help you? I could help you run away, start a new life, but you wouldn't like it. It wouldn't be as glamorous as what you are used to."

"I would be willing to go through that. I told you that I am one of your ancestors. Do you not know who my husband is? Can you not help me find him? I do not think it is some older man from Tennessee, I would hope not."

"I don't know. I know very little about the guild history. I know we inherited this mansion, but I don't even know my grandmother's name, she died before me. There are no pictures of the family from this era, don't ask me why. I didn't even know there was Irish blood in me; I thought I was all French. But that's not so bad, the Irish, they cool. I don't know where the guild lived before here, and I have no idea if the codes I go by are the same here, in this time. I also have no idea how to look for them. Give me time to look for them, then I can introduce you to them, OK?"

"I am sure it will be worth the wait."

"I'm sorry, Josie. I'm a little out of it when it comes to my past..."

"It is alright. I am sorry for pushing you; it was inconsiderate of me... How about we get to know each other?"

"Sure, maybe I'll have something other then your eyes to speak of."

"Do you like to read? How about watching plays?"

"Never had the chance to see if I would enjoy it. Do you like to play cards? Have you ever drunk before?"

"I am Irish! Of course I have drunk before! But cards are another thing, pa does not like me gambling..."

"Then I'll have to teach you..."

They talked for a while, as Remy taught his ancestor to play cards.

**Present Day**

It was almost nighttime, and the post-rehearsal party was in full swing. Josephine was sitting by herself on the swing under the spruce tree. The tree was in the corner of the back yard, (more like a football field, but since she didn't know what a football field was, let's just say it was a huge back yard.) She did not know anyone and was totally out her element. She was used to high society balls, being invited at least two weeks before hand. And here she was, on the spur of the moment, surrounded by people that looked like they could loose the house any moment. 'If it is true that these are my descendants, what ever happened to the rich life?'

She rose from the swing and walked towards the table with food, selecting some of the less questionable food. After she walked from the table she went to sit down on a bench, cussing silently and lady-like when a splinter imbedded itself in her thigh. She headed towards the house, going to the bathroom to fix the problem. After suffering modern technology in the bathroom, she came out. She heard voices, and stopped. She was not known for being nosy, but she knew nothing in this world, and decided to make use of over-hearing others talk.

The first was a male's voice, "Are you sure you want to go through with it, Bella?"

The second voice was female, "Of course, Julien, it is the perfect opportunity to take out the thieves' guild."

"I know, but this is a guy you were 'in love' with for a long time. Not to mention you still have feelings for the man."

"Nonsense, time to get over the looser. 'Sides, I love my assassin work and you much, much more then I 'like' Remy LeBeau."

"Good, just as long as you are prepared. Let's get some more food. After all, it is your party."

The two left. Josephine stayed still for a while, processing what she had heard. _"What are the 'thieves' and 'assassins' guild? Are they plotting something against Remy? That woman is not a faithful woman, that much I understand. I must warn Remy he's committing to a woman who would not be good for him."_ With that, she left her hiding place and walked purposefully towards Remy. She was stopped mid-way. "May I have this dance?"

It was not customary for there to be dancing at the post-rehearsal party, but it would be uncharacteristic for the LeBeau family, and for that, Etienne was very happy. Here, he would have the chance to dance with this wonderfully beautiful woman, from the past apparently. After he asked his question, it looked like she would decline, but when she saw who it was that asked the question, she instead smiled and said, "Yes. I would be honored."

"No, it would be me would be honored." Smooth. They waltzed in each other's arms, completely lost in each other's eyes. "Can I ask why you were in my bed this morning?"

"It was my room in the past. I can only assume that I traveled back in time to the exact spot I was at the moment. I happened to be in my room at the time."

"I know you are my great-great-grandmother, but you are _tres belle_." He was pleased to see her blush.

"You, yourself, are handsome. And nice, I am very pleased to have met you." She was surprised to see surprise in his face. "What?"

"It is not very often that I get that kind of compliment. I usually get lame 'hot', 'sexy' and 'funny' comments. It's nice to get something so honest and different." He was awed by her blush, which complemented her red hair. "Did my father invite you to the wedding tomorrow? If not, I would like you to come." Seeing her downcast face, he wondered why that was such a wrong question to ask. "What's wrong?"

"Remy should not marry that woman."

"Why?"

"I overheard her talking with a man named Julien, and she said that she was going to go through something, I can only assume dump him at the alter. She spoke of loving the Assassin's guild, whoever they are, and Julien more then Remy." Etienne's face took a serious and dark look. "What is it?"

"I have no time to explain. Thanks for telling me this." As the song ended, he kissed her lightly, leaving yet another stunningly glorious blush, and left her to talk to someone else.

**Mid 1800's**

It was now almost five o-clock, and dinner smells were wafting through the mansion, even to the back porch. "Josie, why is dinner so early?"

"Because the men will be done working soon and will be hungry. We should leave, and you will hide with the servants in the kitchen, they'll give you something to eat. By the way, thanks for teaching me poker."

They headed, discreetly, towards the kitchen. "No problem. It is the best game there is after all."

In the kitchen, he was surprised he could hear everything that was happening in the dining room. One of the servants explained that it was easier for them to hear their master's command for them to bring food or for other complaints. He wasn't really paying attention when…

"Father, I decided that I do not want to marry the man from Tennessee. He sounds boring and I want to pursue a career in writing."

Silence. Remy looked around and noticed that the faces of the servants were full of apprehension. After about 15 seconds, he heard movement from the dining room. It sounded like somebody knocked over his or her chair, followed by heavy footsteps, and another chair knocking over. "Father, no! Please, consider it! I wouldn't be happy, I …"

Josephine's complaints were silenced as Remy heard a slap, and the other dining room door, the one leading to the living room, opened and closed. He was surprised to feel that he was breathing hard and was feeling…anger? He saw that the servants were doing nothing, "Why are you just standing there! He's going to beat her! We should do something about it!"

One of the black servants replied, "Senior McBride would shoot us, or one of his fellow men would, were we to do something'."

Dumbfounded for a few seconds, Remy stood there with contempt on his face. _'What horrible times these are. Why am I even that bothered? I would normally never get into the affairs of a woman. But she is not just any woman, she is a relative, and she has been nothing but good to me. And this jerk and his cronies have done nothing to impress me.'_ Coming to a conclusion, he ran out of the kitchen, through the dinning room, through the living room, towards the sounds of a whip, servants and men following in his wake.

**MJK **Thanks for your review; I got an idea for the story from your question. The answer is in the story hope you understand better. Sorry for the ridiculously long wait for an update.


End file.
